


The Pros and Cos of Yes and No

by britishflower



Category: Suitor Armor
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: Modeus speaks written by Modeus Simp. I want my boy to SPEAK.
Relationships: Lucia/Modeus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	The Pros and Cos of Yes and No

The sentient armor did not need to do much. His task was simple, do as his Creator instructs him. Beating Sir Baynard was a simple task after the knight grew cocky. He had other functions. To listen, to see, to understand, to improve. Very simple tasks but even as living metal Modeus learned as he functioned.

A certain phrase his Creator had said stuck to him.

_It Can Hardly Converse, Let Alone Understand Or Appreciate Your Thanks._

He knew the words had a jest to them. The man who made him had laughed while speaking. Though he knew they had been directed towards himself. That he was the reason for the jest. So Modeus silently chose to do one thing. He would learn to converse, to understand _and_ appreciate Lady Lucia's thanks. It would take him a while of course and the manner would be private but Modeus had time too.

\----------

It was hard to learn speech. He did his best to watch, listen, and decipher the meanings of words. He liked Lady Lucia's words a lot. She was fun, easy going, and enjoyable. She made understanding easier for him. Modeus had gotten a grasp on Yes, No, Please, thank you, and love. On the day of when he chose to speak brought him wonderful delight. 

Creator sighed and stood by a desk "Well, that's enough for today. Time to store you and call it a night." Modeus knew what Night was. His creator would close off to his surroundings and rest to light returned. It was the perfect time to engage his crafted plan. 

Creator had tossed a brown sheet over him as he sat on the bench. Steps returned to the secluded area to rest and the light dimmed. Modeus stood and slid his sheet off. Creator did not stir in the slightest. His steps were slow and eased on the floor like the midnight creature that followed Lucia or the queen. The door did not groan or creak as his clawed hands pushed it outwards. 

His dread grew at the stairs. They were never his friend since creation, uneven fiends that toppled him endlessly a number of times. Today- Tonight? - he would conquer their unbalanced pace above all else in this darkness.

It was a betrayal at the bottom step when he crashed down and his head went rolling. To the feet of a guard.

The stranger and his head stared at each other for an eternity. His body worked itself to standing once more as the guard was distracted by his head. 

Until the body loomed over the guard dark as the midnight creature with red claws. The guard made a faint noise in their throat and collapsed to the floor. Modeus returned his head to his shoulders snd stared at the unconscious stranger. He certainly couldn't leave them on the floor but he didn't trust the stairs enough to rest them there. He opted to put them on a wall and made his way to where he assumed was Lucia's room direction.

The halls were dark and difficult to navigate when he knew only where Creator had taken him but Modeus was built to run on nothing so he had that going for him at least. But he still had only so much time to spend before needing to return to Creator's room before the light of the day returned and awaken Creator.

He stumbled upon a door where the midnight creature rested. They stared at each other and seemed to form a connection of sorts.

Modeus had a thought pass his mind. Maybe the midnight creature knew of Lucia's resting place. He crouched down and gently took up the creature "Luuu- cia?" He attempted. The yellow eyes blinked at him. The feature leapt from his hands and trotted down the hall. Modeus followed after it with even steps.

There was an odd feeling blooming inside him. He recognized it as a reoccurring thing. It was a warm feeling he felt for Lucia and though he did not discover the word for it yet, Modeus liked the warmth. 

The creature led him to a door similar to the many they had pass. It stopped to bam gently at the door. Modeus nodded, paused, and crouched down to give the midnight creature three soft strokes as he had seen many do before.

The creature made a rumble then trotted off, leaving him to complete his task. Modeus stared at the door. He wasn't surely going to attempt barging in to the room itself but he didn't know if Lucia would even be awaken if he knocked. After brief internal debating the issue of knock or not, he knocked gently and waited. If she did not answer tonight then he would try again tomorrow night.

After waiting for what felt like a long time but most likely shorter, the door opened. Lucia was blinking sleep from her eyes as she looked upon her guest. A few blinks directed her attention to his face, the lady smiled at him "Hello Modeus, what brings you at such at late hour?" She asked.

Modeus tried to gesture that they go inside which thankfully Lucia understood him. 

They sat on her bed. Modeus was mostly empty which made him fairly light for such a large being. He gently took her hands watching the way her eyes sparkled in the darkness "Many... Many love for thanks..." He said in slow pace. 

Her face lit up wonderfully "Modeus, you spoke! Has Norrix been enchanting you to speak?" She asked, full of her blooming curiosity.

He shook his head slowly "Self."

The joy on her face filled him with even more warmth. She smiled even more wonderfully "That's fantastic! Does Norrix even know you've been doing this? Or should it be our secret, I can try to help you improve if you'd like."

The warmth seemed to grow impossibly more and filled his whole body "Yes, many yes."

They had made plans, mostly on Lucia's part since he knew so few words to speak, to meet in secret for him to improve. After which he had to leave, the lady in waiting required rest unlike himself. 

Once again, Modeus was hidden under his sheet but he felt more alive than he had ever thought Cre- Norrix could ever make him. 

As morning filled the room. Norrix pulled his sheet off and looked over the sentient armor "You look like you had a good night, did you have any pleasant thoughts?" The mage joked, walking over to the work table to inspect his previous day's work.

"Very pleasant."

Norrix whirled on his creation since they were the only beings present in the room. Yet the entire castle and town below heard a strained "DID YOU SPEAK?"


End file.
